


Истории о бесстрашном Командире, меткой Охотнице, мудром Санитаре и Горняке-подрывнике

by Dr_Dormouse



Category: Deep sky derelicts
Genre: Gallows Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dormouse/pseuds/Dr_Dormouse
Summary: короткие истории, которые могли бы случиться в космосе в Deep sky derelicts





	Истории о бесстрашном Командире, меткой Охотнице, мудром Санитаре и Горняке-подрывнике

**Сила мысли**

Однажды Командир поставила себе новый мозговой имплант и начала крушить врагов с помощью псионики. Как-то раз в баре ее подпоили и начали расспрашивать:

— Что самое крутое в твоем импланте?

— О, это потрясающая штука! — ответила Командир. — С его помощью я способна проникать в мозг врага, моментально изучать его силу и слабость, затаенные страхи, самые невероятные желания, немыслимые мечты и сексуальные фантазии. 

— А недостатки-то есть?

— Ну, — опечалилась Командир, — у зубочервей, оказывается, тоже есть мозг. И сексуальные фантазии.

**Последнее желание**

Однажды космические пираты загнали Горняка-подрывника в тупик и, насмехаясь, заявили:

— Готовься к смерти! Мы даже готовы исполнить твое последнее желание.

После того, как сработали несколько взрывных ловушек и лазерных растяжек, пираты согласились на двадцать желаний и три больших аккумулятора в довесок. 

**Сила слова**

— Вы червяки! Бесхребетные твари! Скользкие типы! — кричала Командир, используя для провокации всю мощь псионического модификатора. А зубочерви корчились от полученных комплиментов. 

**Допинг**

Однажды Санитар вколол Охотнице модифицированный адреналин. В тот день среди космических пиратов распространился слух о снайперской винтовке нового поколения, которая стреляет очередями. 

**DLC**

— Твои уколы в последнее время жутко болезненные! — жаловалась Охотница Санитару. — Я ни сесть, ни лечь не могу, как заряд дроби в задницу получила.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — сказал Санитар, протирая спиртом новый оружейно-медицинский инструмент. 

**Зависть**

— Сука в ботах, — шипели космические пираты. 

— Вы просто завидуете, — отвечала Охотница, подключая третьего бота поддержки и целеуказания. 

**Геймер**

Горняк-подрывник был страстным любителем консольных игр, но управляющие консоли космических кораблей этой любви не разделяли.

**И снова сила слова**

Однажды Командир, применив новый псионический имплант, сумела вызвать приступ ужаса и паники у пиратского дрона. Но Санитар и Охотница не удивились этому. Они посочувствовали дрону.


End file.
